Affection
by 2BackBiter4
Summary: Y lo que comenzó como una pelea de cada día, terminó en algo que ninguno de los dos acababa de comprender... [BakuDeku]


_Todo comenzó con una tímida invitación_.

Izuku llegó a su lugar en el salón y tomó asiento. Vio a Bakugo sentarse en el lugar de en frente, haciendo ruido al deslizar la silla, sentándose con las piernas abiertas y tirando de la mesa hacia él, haciendo más ruido al lanzar su bolso al piso junto a él.

Apretó los labios, y dejó de verlo. Cuando acomodaba sus propias cosas sobre el mesón, Todoroki llegó y le dedicó una serena sonrisa al pasar junto a él. Se sentó justo en el puesto de atrás, y al apoyar sus brazos sobre la mesa Izuku volteó a apoyarse en ella también, sonriéndole ampliamente.

―Uraraka, Iida y yo nos juntaremos en la biblioteca luego de las clases. A esa hora ya no queda nadie. Veremos una película, o jugaremos a algo. No lo sé, pero... podrías pasar un rato o...

―Claro.

Izuku volvió a verlo a los ojos, y supo que se había sonrojado. No entendía muy bien como había acabado siendo su amigo, pero estaba contento con eso. Era una persona increíble, y además lo admiraba mucho. Le sonrió embobado, y antes de decir otra cosa el profesor llegó y les llamó la atención para que dejaran de hablar.

Izuku volteó, aún con una sonrisa boba curvando sus labios, ignorando la mirada de reojo que le dedicó Bakugo desde su puesto, ni el chasquido que hizo con su lengua al quitarle la mirada de encima.

.

.

 _Y siguió con un accidente_.

Midoriya se reía fuerte luego de que su amiga tratara de hacer flotar una gelatina hacia Iida y esta se volteara sobre su propia cabeza. Incluso Iida se reía de él, pero Izuku se lo tomó muy bien.

Ochaco estaba completamente roja, sin encontrar las palabras para disculparse y buscando en su bolso algo que le sirviera como toalla.

―¡Deku, lo siento mucho! ¡No fue intencional!

―¡No te disculpes! ¡Se que no fue intencional!

Entonces ella le sonrió, y el volvió a reír, mientras ella sacaba algo de su bolso y se acercaba a él para limpiarlo.

―Baja un poco la cabeza.

Izuku obedeció. Estaban comiendo juntos en el jardín, como habían acordado que harían durante esa semana. Y estaban sentados en el pasto, bajo la sombra de un árbol. La cafetería estaba junto a ese lugar, y los ventanales daban a donde ellos estaban. Izuku se preguntó cuanta gente lo habrá visto cubierto de gelatina.

―Ya está. ―dijo Ochaco, pero entonces puso su mano sobre el cabello de Izuku, el cual estaba duro y despeinado. Suspiró. ―Lo siento.

Izuku pasó sus propias manos por su cabello.

―No está tan mal.

La verdad tendría que darse una ducha de todos modos, pero no quería que su amiga se sintiera peor. Había sido un accidente, y uno muy divertido además.

Cuando acabaron y se levantaron, siguieron conversando en su camino de vuelta al establecimiento, e Izuku volvió a pasar desapercibida la mirada de Bakugo sobre él desde dentro de la cafetería.

.

.

 _Seguido de una amenaza silenciosa_.

Bakugo hizo explotar todo a su alrededor. El auto, que era parte del montaje hecho por el profesor, voló veinte metros y cayó encima de un edificio. Todo el cemento que soltó quedó incrustado en cada muro que lo rodeaba, y su grito de frustración fue escuchado incluso desde fuera de la pequeña ciudad por todos los estudiantes.

El profesor no se inmutó. Le dijo que saliera e indicó que era el turno de Todoroki.

Cuando se cruzaron en la puerta, Bakugo le dijo algo que ellos no alcanzaron a escuchar, pero Todoroki lo ignoró.

Izuku sabía que estaba estresado, frustrado y sobre todo enojado. Sabía que no era un buen momento para decirle algo, pero tampoco quería que se fuera sintiendo todo eso. Lo conocía, y sabía de primera mano que cuesta superar los problemas y despejar la mente estando sólo.

Por eso lo llamó.

Pero Bakugo pasó a su lado como si no lo conociera, y siguió hasta el límite del patio de entrenamiento.

¿No se quedaría a ver a los demás?

Izuku dudó. Sabía que iba a meterse en problemas por irse de una clase, y de todos modos lo siguió. Ambos estarían en problemas, pero si se iba de esta manera no iba a mejorar.

Dio una última mirada a las pantallas en donde estaba Todoroki preparándose para su prueba, y comenzó a correr hacia la puerta.

―¿Deku? ¿Vas a irte?

Era Ochaco.

Trató de darle su sonrisa más convincente y asintió.

―Tengo que ver si está bien.

Ella le asintió en respuesta, algo confusa.

―No te metas en problemas.

―Claro que no. ―le respondió, sin tener ni idea de hacia dónde estaba corriendo.

Alcanzó a Bakugo en uno de los oscuros corredores que llevan a los vestidores y a las salas.

Cuando Bakugo notó su presencia y volteó a verlo, Izuku supo que era una mala idea. Entonces ya era demasiado tarde.

―Vete de aquí, basura.

Una parte dentro de él chilló y quiso obedecer, pero la parte terca le hizo quedarse, de pie frente al chico que, si quisiera, podría hacer explotar todo el edificio y hacerle caer los escombros encima.

―No. ―soltó. Su voz más temblorosa de lo que le hubiera gustado.

―¿No? ―soltó, arrastrando la pregunta. ―¿Acaso tienes algo que decir?

Sí, si tenía. Quería decirle que no se preocupara por los resultados de sus pruebas, y que era capaz de hacerlo mejor si se lo proponía. Que creía en él.

Pero en esos momentos, estaba bastante preocupado de como podía reaccionar, y se sentía bastante capaz de dar media vuelta y salir huyendo.

Aún así, habló. Pero no de la manera en que su mente se lo dictaba.

―Kacchan... no deberías irte de las clases. Si lo hiciste mal, el profesor podría ayudarte. Si no quieres enfrentar-

―¿¡Ah!? ¡Con qué derecho-!

―Midoriya.

Era Todoroki. Su voz fue como si cortara la tensión que había crecido entre ellos. Al verlo, Bakugo chasqueó la lengua.

―¿Qué pasa, Todoroki?

―Es tu turno. Le dije al profesor que vendría por ti. ―Entonces le dio una mirada a Bakugo, como si lo estuviera... retando. Y le volvió a hablar a Midoriya. ―¿Puedes?

―Si. ―tartamudeó al decirlo. Algo en ese momento lo tenía inseguro y tenso. ―Gracias.

Miró una última vez a Bakugo y siguió a Todoroki hasta el patio.

Entonces Bakugo pateó un muro del pasillo, y una explosión controlada iluminó el camino incluso hasta la altura donde ellos iban.

.

.

 _Y se expusieron unas cuantas cosas_.

Las clases habían acabado, Iida y él se habían ido a las duchas y habían quedado de encontrarse con Uraraka más tarde.

La prueba no había sido difícil, y aún así sentía que podría quedarse bajo el agua helada por el resto de la tarde. Cada lugar que se había torcido y raspado durante esa tarde sintió aliviado por el frío, y salió de la ducha sólo cuando comenzó a sentir dolor de cabeza.

Se secó y se envolvió una toalla en la cintura para salir a vestirse. Como tardó tanto duchándose, Todoroki e Iida decidieron irse a la biblioteca mientras el terminaba de vestirse, a lo que él accedió para que Uraraka no pasara tanto tiempo sola.

Le sonrió a sus amigos antes de que salieran, y volvió a estirarse para anudar sus zapatillas.

Aún ni siquiera se ponía la camiseta, y el cabello mojado dejaba caer gotas sobre su espalda y pecho.

Se incorporó para abrochar el botón de sus jeans, y cuando tomó nuevamente su toalla para secarse el cabello, la puerta se abrió.

Por reflejo, dejó lo que hacía y volteó a ver quien más estaba atrasado.

Su presión bajó enseguida.

Era Bakugo. Estaba cubierto de tierra, su ropa estaba rasgada y tenía un hilo de sangre que bajaba desde su labio.

―¡Kacchan! ―se acercó sin pensarlo. ―¿Estás bien?

Hizo ademán de levantar sus manos para tocar su rostro, pero Bakugo gruñó al tiempo que le daba un puñetazo en la cara que lo dejaría sentado en el suelo húmedo.

Lo miró, cubriéndose la mejilla con su mano derecha. Bakugo le devolvió la mirada, esta vez más calmado. Como si no hubiera pensado lo que estaba haciendo.

Aún así, Izuku no estaba enojado. Más bien asombrado y preocupado. Y estaba seguro de que se reflejaba en su mirada.

Bakugo volvió a gruñir, frunciendo el ceño otra vez.

―Deja de poner esa cara. ―amenazó.

Izuku soltó el aire que sin querer estaba aguantando.

―Kacchan...

―¡No me mires así! ―se agachó frente a él y le dio un golpe de puño a la muralla, entre la cual Izuku se sintió acorralado de pronto. ―Estoy harto de que me mires como si necesitara tu ayuda. ¡No te necesito! No eres mi amigo, ni mi compañero. Deja de preocuparte por mi; es molesto.

―Lo sé. Sé que no somos amigos, pero también se cuando no estás bien. Kacchan, sólo dime-

―¡Cállate!

Otro puñetazo, este directamente hacia su rostro.

Esquivó, y se levantó luego de rodar por el piso, ensordecido por la explosión cerca de su oído.

Bakugo también se levantó, e Izuku suspiró. No era su idea para nada, pero sabía que, si no se defendía, Bakugo no iba a detenerse.

Entonces lo esperó, listo para detener un golpe. En lugar de eso, saltó contra él, empujando sus hombros, haciéndolos aterrizar en el piso.

Se sentó sobre él a la fuerza, y le siguió forcejeando cuando Midoriya trataba de quitárselo de encima.

Entonces pudo sujetar sus muñecas, con fuerza, y provocó unas explosiones leves que Izuku sintió que le dejarían marca permanente.

Entonces evaluó su posición, y deseó haberlo hecho antes. No llevaba camiseta, ni los guantes, ni nada de la cintura hacia arriba. Y el chico sobre él le acababa de hacer unas explosiones contra las muñecas.

Se aguantó el dolor para no gritar.

―Si no entiendes por las buenas, te voy a enseñar a no mirarme como si yo fuera el débil. Te voy a enseñar, por las malas, quien es el mejor. ―apretó más sus muñecas, e Izuku sintió que iba a romperlas. ―¡Mírame, Deku!

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y sus dientes apretados. Le dolía, y la presión que hacía Kacchan contra su estómago no ayudaba. Tampoco sentir en su espalda el frío de las baldosas y la humedad en sus jeans por revolcarse en el suelo.

Le hizo caso. Porque presionaba cada vez más fuerte sus muñecas y porque no tenía muchas opciones.

Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, pero podía verlo. Podía verlo demasiado enojado y dispuesto a seguir hasta que lo mirara. Entonces abrió sus ojos, que sabía que estaban llorosos, y le sostuvo la mirada.

―Kacchan...

Entonces aflojó el agarre que tenía puesto en sus muñecas, y poniendo su peso sobre sus rodillas se movió hacia atrás, quedando sus rodillas a cada lado de las caderas de Izuku, y dándole espacio para levantarse.

―Oye... ¿qué mirada fue esa?

Izuku se sentó, mientras miraba sus muñecas y se las masajeaba con la mano contraria. Entonces volvió a caer en cuenta de lo comprometedor que sería si alguien entrara y los viera a ambos en el suelo, él mojado y semi desnudo, con Kacchan sobre él, y tan... cerca.

Midoriya no recordaba alguna vez antes en que haya estado tan cerca de él, y su estómago se hizo nudo.

Se miraron por un momento. Era imposible saber qué pasaba por la mente de Kacchan en ese momento, pero por la suya... lo único que podía pensar era en lo rojo que estaba y en calmar los latidos de su corazón.

Entonces Bakugo pareció reaccionar, y se levantó rápidamente. Antes de que Izuku lo pensara siquiera, la puerta de las duchas se abrió.

¿Acaso... acaso se levantó porque escuchó a alguien venir?

Pero... entonces...

¿Para el también había sido una situación de _esas_?

Otra vez estaba aguantando la respiración sin darse cuenta.

Entró alguien.

Izuku no quiso mirar. Sólo se levantó del suelo y siguió en lo suyo, evitando mirar a quien hubiera entrado y sobre todo evitando ver a donde estaba Bakugo quitándose la camiseta para entrar a una de las duchas del fondo.

Entonces se puso la camiseta, recogió sus cosas y salió, como si nada hubiera pasado, sintiendo sus mejillas y sus muñecas arder de la misma manera.

.

.

 _Y como todo secreto, no podía mantenerse mucho tiempo_.

―¡Lo siento! ―Midoriya entró en la biblioteca y se fue al sector de los sillones a reunirse con sus compañeros.

―¡Deku! ¡Llevamos mucho tiempo aquí! ―Uraraka estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas en el suelo, y frente a ella estaba Iida de la misma manera, de frente al televisor. Y en el sillón grande estaba sentado Todoroki, dejándole a él la otra esquina.

Midoriya sonrió, y se sentó junto a él.

Puso su bolso a un lado y se acomodó. Uraraka apagó las luces y Deku aprovechó el momento para quitarse la sudadera. Sentía mucho calor, y sólo la llevaba porque sus muñecas estaban marcadas.

Entonces la pantalla se puso de color blanco antes de que saliera el título de la película, y él se volvió a acomodar, sin notar la mirada de Todoroki sobre él.

A la media hora, ya iba por el tercer bostezo, y Uraraka e Iida ya estaban dormidos, apoyados ambos en otros sillones para no caer completamente en el suelo.

Sus ojos se cerraban de a poco, y supo lo mala que era la idea de quedarse a ver una película. Sobre todo porque la jornada de ese día había sido de las más agotadoras luego del examen físico.

Estaba cabeceando cuando la voz de su amigo le hizo despejar un poco la mente y mirarlo.

―Midoriya.

Trató de enfocar su rostro apenas iluminado por la luz opaca de aquella escena.

―¿Qué pasa?

Su amigo bajó la mirada, y Deku supo exactamente a donde estaba viendo. Se tensó.

―Las marcas en tus muñecas. Fue Bakugo, ¿no?

Se sintió mal. Y no por tenerlas, sino porque su amigo ni siquiera le preguntó como se las hizo. Sólo quería que él se lo dijera.

Era lo normal, ¿No? Estaba acostumbrado.

Asintió, y Todoroki lo miró fijo al hablarle, esta vez seguro y en serio.

―No creo entender la historia entre ustedes, pero si necesitas ayuda, quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo. Para lo que sea.

Entonces quiso llorar. Y sintió sus ojos llorosos. Y Todoroki se asustó, y supo que estaba empeorando aún más la imagen que tenía de Bakugo.

Y se dio cuenta de que no era lo normal. Claro que no; nunca lo fue. Pero también se dio cuenta de que Todoroki era increíble, y saber que, a pesar de no necesitarlo, poder contar con él como un amigo le hacía sentirse feliz.

―Gracias por eso. ―le dijo, y sabía lo confuso que debía ser para él verlo sonriendo de manera tan triste.

―Esto es extraño, pero...―hizo una pausa, como si eligiera las palabras que diría a continuación. ―¿Por qué no lo enfrentas?

―¿Eh?

―A Bakugo. Puedes hacerlo, ¿No? Eres fuerte. No tienes que aguantar que te trate así.

―Lo sé. ―bajó la vista. Lo sabía. Maldición, claro que lo sabía. Siempre lo supo. Sentía eso como un sermón. Como el sermón que se daba cada vez que estaba en una situación similar, desde hace años. ―Pero...

―No quieres.

Volvió a mirar sus ojos, perdiéndose en el cambio de azul a café.

―Eso no es...

―Está bien. No entiendo tu historia, y no puedo pedirte que cambies. Pero quiero que salgas de eso. Sé que te afecta, y me afecta verte así.

Al decirlo, su mano derecha se dirigió lentamente hasta el regazo de Deku, donde tenía sus manos cruzadas.

Posó su mano sobre sus muñecas, e Izuku enseguida sintió alivio del dolor.

Entonces sonrió, y volvió a mirarlo.

―Eres un tierno. ―le dijo, y Todoroki quitó su mano.

―¿Qué?

Entonces Midoriya cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho, y se sonrojó.

―Digo... no... bueno, si. Eh... lo que acabas de decir y hacer con la mano...

Sabía que no lo estaba entendiendo, así que sólo suspiró resignado. Entonces Todoroki cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza; una leve sonrisa oculta tras su tranquilo semblante.

―¿Deberíamos despertarlos? ―preguntó apuntando a sus amigos.

Si debía ser sincero consigo mismo, tenía que admitir que ya había olvidado que seguían junto a ellos. Le daba vergüenza pensar en que escucharon la conversación que acababan de tener.

―Sí. Admito que no fue el mejor plan que he tenido.

Entonces Todoroki se levantó y tomó su bolso, y le dio el control remoto a Deku antes de colgarlo en su espalda.

―Tengo que ir a ver a mi madre. ¿Todo bien?

Midoriya asintió, y seguía sin procesar del todo lo feliz que era de que Todoroki se preocupara por él de ese modo.

―Nos vemos mañana. ―le dijo, sonriendo.

―Nos vemos. ―Todoroki dio la vuelta y se fue de la biblioteca.

Deku apoyó su espalda en el respaldo del sillón, suspirando.

"Puedes contar conmigo"

"Puedes hacerlo"

"Eres fuerte"

"Me afecta verte así"

Supo que eso le haría sonreír hasta el día siguiente, y se sintió como un niño al no poder ni siquiera dejar de ponerse nervioso por algo lindo que le decían.

―¿Deku?

Volvió a incorporarse en el sillón, encontrándose con la cara de Uraraka, viéndolo sin estar enfocándolo realmente y con el cabello y la cara como si el sillón aun estuviera allí.

Y se rio fuerte, despertando a Iida de un salto.

.

.

 _Todo lo que quede a medias se debe terminar, y todo lo que entre en duda se debe aclarar._

Entrar en la sala de clases al otro día fue extraño. Sentía una nueva clase de complicidad con Todoroki, al igual que sentía un rechazo aún mayor por parte de Bakugo.

No lo entendía. ¿Ya ni siquiera iba a molestarlo? ¿No quería pegarle?

Recordar la escena en las duchas le hacía sentir otra vez el nudo en el estómago. La cara que puso Kacchan cuando dijo su nombre, el tiempo que se quedó sobre él mirándolo de cerca; lo rápido que se levantó al sentir que venía alguien...

Sacudió su cabeza. Podía pasarse así todo el día si seguía pensando en él. En... eso. En el momento. No estaba pensando en Kacchan, ¿o si?

Volteó a conversar con Todoroki, como solía hacer desde que el chico se sentaba detrás suyo. Esto despejó su mente, y casi no pensó en él hasta voltearse una vez más al frente. Entonces su mirada chocó con la suya por primera vez en el día, y fue diferente.

No sabría explicarlo, pero se sintió diferente. Kacchan apenas volteó hizo lo mismo y dejó de verlo, pero lo miraba cuando le daba la espalda y hablaba con Todoroki. Lo miraba fijamente y con atención, llenando su mente de cosas en las que nunca quiso pensar.

―¿Cómo están tus muñecas?

Deku subió las mangas de su chaqueta y le enseñó, sin decir nada cuando Todoroki puso ambas manos alrededor de ellas, aliviando el ardor que le provocaban las quemaduras.

―Gracias.

Todoroki no dijo nada, y a sus espaldas escuchó la mesa correrse rápidamente, y al voltear alcanzó a ver a Bakugo saliendo de la sala.

Quiso ponerse de pie, pero Shoto lo afirmó. Volteó a verlo, sorprendido de la fuerza que usó para detenerlo.

―No deberías. ―le advirtió.

Deku se soltó de su agarre.

―Tengo qué.

Le dio la espalda y salió tras él.

La expresión en el rostro de Shoto... sabía que lo recordaría más tarde. Pero por ahora tenía algo más importante que atender.

Caminó por el pasillo siguiendo una corazonada. No tenía idea de donde estaba, y tampoco tenía pensado donde comenzar a buscarlo.

Pero sus pies avanzaron solos.

Sin notarlo, estaba en el pasillo detrás del patio de entrenamiento.

Y al salir, pudo ver a Bakugo de espaldas a la salida, como si estuviera mirando algo en el cielo.

Pero no había nada. Sólo tenía las manos en los bolsillos, e ignoraba su presencia. Aun así, Midoriya tenía el presentimiento de que sabía que estaba siendo observado.

Kacchan era así, después de todo.

No hubiera hecho ruido si no quisiera que lo siguieran. Si no supiera que iba a seguirlo...

―Deku. ―le llamó. Su piel se puso de gallina, y sus piernas no respondieron. Se quedó donde estaba. Entonces Bakugo volteó a verlo. ―Sígueme. Necesito terminar algo contigo.

Pasó a su lado, y se metió en el pasillo.

Tragó saliva. Ni siquiera tenía que preguntarle a donde iban. Lo tenía claro. Inhaló hondo y lo siguió, sin despegar la vista de su espalda.

Como supuso, Bakugo se metió en las duchas de hombres en las que estuvieron la tarde del día anterior.

Algo no le dio buena espina, pero de todos modos entró. Apenas lo hizo, supo que algo iba a cambiar. Justo ahí. Para bien o para mal.

.

.

 _Y lo que comenzó como una pelea de cada día, acabó en algo que ninguno de los dos acababa de comprender..._

Bakugo estiró su brazo por encima de su hombro y cerró la puerta, dejando su mano apoyada contra la madera, acortando demasiado el espacio entre ellos.

―Escúchame, no pienses. ―le dijo. Sus ojos fijos en los suyos, tan intensos, tan rojos, que era imposible conectar pensamiento alguno aunque lo intentara. ―Lo que pasó ayer... Lo pensé. Estuve toda la noche pensando en eso, Deku. Y no es normal. Sentí... algo.

¿Algo?

―Necesito salir de la duda. ―dijo, acercándose aún más a él. La respiración caliente de Bakugo contra su rostro era algo que sólo había imaginado unas cuantas veces. Y si era sincero, debía admitir que creyó que iba a besarlo. Pero no lo hizo. Claro que no. En su lugar, dijo algo que terminó de apagar el cerebro de Midoriya. ―Voy a tocarte.

―¿Eh? ―se le escapó. No pudo evitarlo. Su rostro debe haber sido un lío en ese momento.

―Puedes hacerlo también.

Eso no estaba pasando. ¿Kacchan? ¿Lo llevó a las duchas y no lo estaba haciendo explotar? ¿Acaso acababa de decirle que podía tocarlo? Haha. ¿Estaba muerto? ¿En coma?

―Deku.

Lo llamó. Y Midoriya recibió un golpe de realidad.

Sí estaba pasando. La respiración que sentía era muy real, el brazo que pasaba por su costado izquierdo apresándolo contra una puerta era muy real, y definitivamente la mirada que le dedicaba Bakugo era bastante real.

―Dime si debo parar.

Eso... ¿eso estaba pasando?

El brazo que lo aprisionaba contra la puerta desapareció, y en cambio, dos manos comenzaron a desabotonar su chaqueta.

Lo hizo rápidamente, y cuando llegó al último botón, fue el mismo quien se la quitó, bajo la mirada ansiosa de Bakugo.

Creía entender lo que pasaba. Después de todo, él también necesitaba darle un significado a la pelea en las duchas. Pero esto... debía admitir que jamás hubiera pasado si dependiera de él.

Pero Kacchan siempre había sido así, ¿no? Sus sentimientos siempre fueron expresados corporalmente, o más bien... liberados.

Igual que ahora. Y Deku se dio cuenta. Bakugo lo estaba usando para liberarse de un sentimiento que ya no quería acarrear, y eso le dolió.

Las manos de Bakugo habían comenzado a colarse por debajo de su camisa, demasiado cálidas como para que Deku no sintiera casi doloroso y de todas formas necesario el contacto.

Pero lo detuvo. Puso sus manos alrededor de las muñecas de Bakugo, impidiendo que las quitara o siguiera avanzando. Bakugo lo miró, y ni siquiera trató de seguir. O de alejarse. Realmente esperaba que dijera algo.

Y Midoriya se apenó por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

―¿Estás seguro de hacer esto conmigo? ―preguntó.

Era todo lo que cubría su mente. Kacchan seguramente estaba sintiendo cosas que no lograba entender, y trataba de proyectarse en él porque era a quien le tenía confianza de la escuela. ¿No? Pudo ser cualquiera...

―¿Y tú?

Eso era un si. ¿Y si acaso él estaba seguro de hacer esto? Asintió, liberando las muñecas de Kacchan. Entonces se movió un poco hacia atrás, y se quitó su chaqueta y su camisa, para luego sólo volver a meter sus manos bajo la camisa de Deku.

Estaba demasiado embobado mirando el cuerpo de Kacchan como para poner atención a la situación completa.

Sus manos subieron hasta su pecho, y el roce con aquella zona tan sensible le hizo estremecerse.

Entonces Bakugo terminó de abrir los botones de su camisa, y Deku se sintió en la obligación de acercarlo a él. Ni siquiera sabe porqué, sólo quiso acortar la distancia. Y puso sus brazos sobre sus hombros, para luego pasar sus dedos suavemente sobre su nuca, sintiendo con la yema de sus dedos los cabellos cortos que Bakugo se dejaba a esa altura del cuello.

Y lo atrajo a donde estaba, y la respiración de Bakugo estaba agitada.

Deku notó que se tensó cuando hizo eso con los dedos, pero no le puso atención a la razón. Sólo sabía que quería tenerlo cerca, y no necesitaba razón alguna.

Lo atrajo, y Bakugo se dejó arrastrar. Y las manos de Deku no salieron de su nuca, y las manos de Bakugo no soltaron su cadera, mientras seguían respirando de forma caliente, y muy cerca. Y los ojos de Bakugo no se despegaban de los suyos, y cuando sus torsos rozaron supo que ya no podían estar más cerca, y que aún no era suficiente.

Entonces lo arruinó todo.

Se empinó con la punta de sus pies para poder alcanzar sus labios. Quería besarlo. Iba a besarlo. Sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

Y apenas sus labios rozaron los suyos, suavemente, como si ni siquiera se hubieran tocado, Kacchan se alejó. Deku sintió el frío invadirlo ahora que ese cuerpo no estaba sobre el suyo, semidesnudo. Y sintió cómo su estómago se estrangulaba cuando sus dedos dejaron de aferrarse a su cuello, a su nuca un poco sudada, y a sus cabellos cortos.

Y el ambiente cambió, y Kacchan le devolvió una mirada extraña... más bien, una mirada como las de siempre. Estaba... volviendo a la normalidad.

―Bésame y te cortaré la lengua. ―le dijo, y recogió sus cosas del suelo, abrió la puerta a sus espaldas como si el no estuviera allí y se marchó.

Y Deku quedó apoyado contra la pared de las duchas. Y sintió su corazón acelerado, su estómago hecho miles de nuditos y no pudo pasar por alto que cada centímetro de su cuerpo que Kacchan tocó comenzaba a arder...

.

.

 _Pero el día tenía que seguir._

Vestirse luego de que alguien más te acaba de desvestir es extraño. Y para Deku vestirse luego de que Kacchan acababa de desvestirlo, era inexplicable.

"Voy a tocarte"

Su corazón se aceleraba y sus mejillas ardían al recordarlo.

"Necesito salir de la duda"

Se preguntaba si lo había logrado.

"Dime si debo parar"

¿En serio creía que podría querer que se detuviera?

"Puedes hacerlo también"

Entonces se detuvo en el pasillo, y deseó que Kacchan le hubiera hecho explotar. Así estaría en la enfermería y no tendría que ver al resto de su clase, que lo verían y le preguntarían donde estuvo, por qué su uniforme estaba mojado, por qué su rostro estaba tan rojo.

Tomó aire antes de entrar en el salón, y todo lo que pudo pensar fue en que Bakugo lo miraría desde su puesto.

Pero abrió los ojos, expulsó todo el aire que había en sus pulmones y sus ojos se posaron en Uraraka, que tomaba su bolso desde encima del mesón.

―¿Qué te pasó?

No pudo responder a eso. Desvió la vista, sonriendo.

―¿No vas a cambiarte?

―¿Qué?

―El examen con All Might. ¿Lo Olvidaste?

¡El examen con All Might! Se fue corriendo a los vestidores, dejando a Uraraka boquiabierta.

Iba a regañarlo.

Segunda vez que se salía de una clase de Aizawa y llegaría tarde a su clase... definitivamente iban a regañarlo.

Pero Deku no era bueno ocultando sus sentimientos...

Apenas llegó al patio, todos lo miraron. Todos. Kacchan lo estaba viendo.

Fue al único que vio fijo, mientras sentía todas las miradas sobre él.

Bakugo chasqueó la lengua y miró a otra parte, y Deku notó que All Might lo estaba viendo también; los veía a ambos. Y sintió que, de alguna forma, ya lo sabía.

Entonces llamó la atención de todos y dio las instrucciones, dándole tiempo a Deku de irse al lado de Todoroki, quien fue el único que no dejó de verlo a pesar de que All Might se había puesto a hablar.

Las instrucciones eran sencillas: armar parejas y acabar con el resto. Y algo sobre una base. Y unos puntos por base.

―¿Tú y yo? ―Todoroki le preguntó con calma.

Midoriya le sonrió, ofreciéndole un choque de puños.

―Eso ni siquiera se pregunta. ―respondió, y el chico le devolvió la sonrisa, correspondiéndole también el choque de puños.

Cuando el examen comenzó, cada uno estaba en un rincón diferente del mapa, y en el sector sur fue donde ellos comenzaron.

Deku comenzó a caminar hacia la esquina de forma cautelosa, asomándose rápidamente a ver si alguien andaba por ahí antes de seguir avanzando. Todoroki lo seguía a ciegas, sin siquiera estar alerta o buscando a los demás compañeros.

A Deku no le importó. Después de todo, era un examen supervisado por All Might. Y sobre todo luego del ataque a la escuela y el asesino de héroes, nada podía sorprenderle. Y si era así, de todos modos tener a Todoroki a sus espaldas le hacía sentir confiado.

―Midoriya.

Su voz era extraña. Volteó a verlo, pausando su avance por tiempo indefinido.

―Hace un rato... ¿estabas con Bakugo?

Bajó la mirada. Ambos sabían la respuesta a eso, y de todos modos era complicado.

―No te estoy interrogando. Sólo... quería saber donde quedaba yo en todo esto.

Dónde. En todo eso. ¿Qué trataba de decir?

―Todoroki...―Ni siquiera lo dejó terminar.

―Midoriya, ¿qué sientes por mi?

Boom. Se sintió como un puñetazo justo en el estómago. Esa pregunta era definitivamente al grano. Si quería saber qué sentía por él, entonces él si sentía algo por...

No. Si. Tal vez. ¿Qué?

Sintió que el ambiente se congelaba, y tal vez era literal.

―En mi caso, ―comenzó Todoroki―creo que tú-

Entonces el piso completo tembló, y ambos salieron volando en direcciones opuestas. No tenía que pensárselo dos veces para saber que eso había sido una explosión.

Cayó sobre su espalda como un saco, y se incorporó para ver a Todoroki a unos metros de él, también poniéndose de pie.

Pero antes de que Deku pudiera levantarse, un cuerpo aterrizó sobre el suyo, levantando la tierra e impidiéndole abrir sus ojos enseguida.

Entonces la tierra se disipó, y pudo abrir sus ojos y encontrarse con el rostro de Kirishima, que lo levantó del traje como si no pesara nada y se lo colgó al hombro.

―Sabes que no es nada personal, hombre. Al menos para mí.

Cuando dijo eso, Deku entendió. Y dejó de forcejear para que lo soltara. En su lugar, buscó con la mirada a Todoroki.

Y ahí estaba, con Bakugo frente a él.

Le hubiera gustado saber qué estaban diciendo.

Entonces vio las manos de Bakugo formar pequeñas explosiones, y Deku trató de soltarse otra vez.

―¡Kirishima, espera! ―no quería usar el One for All, pero no le dejaban muchas opciones. ―¡Tienes que soltarme! Kacchan está-

Entonces los puños de Kacchan se apretaron, y contra cualquier pensamiento e idea que Deku pudo tener, Bakugo se empinó hacia adelante con lo que Deku estaba seguro era toda su fuerza, y le dio un cabezazo a Todoroki justo en la nariz.

Todoroki cayó de espaldas, sangrando.

Kirishima volteó a ver también, cediendo en su agarre.

Deku dejó de patalear; sus pies otra vez tocando el suelo.

Y Bakugo movió su cabeza hacia los lados, haciendo sonar su cuello.

Todo lo vio pasar en cámara lenta, como si hubiera podido evitarlo, pero simplemente se quedó observando.

 _Tres_.

Su cuerpo simplemente se encendió.

No sabe qué cosa con exactitud fue lo que detonó esa reacción, pero no le dio tiempo de pensarlo.

Sólo sabía que en un segundo estaba a un lado de Kacchan, y al siguiente estaba dándole un puñetazo en la mejilla que lo haría caer de lado.

 _Dos_.

Se arrodilló junto a Todoroki, quien trataba de detener el sangrado de nariz, y le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Kirishima ni siquiera se metió desde ahí en adelante. Se dio cuenta de que eso ya no era parte del examen, desde el momento en que Bakugo no usó su quirk para atacar a Todoroki.

Deku estaba sencillamente confundido.

 _Uno_.

Bakugo de levantó y lo tiró por los hombros, haciéndole caer de espaldas y lanzándose sobre él para golpearlo.

Midoriya se defendió, se cubrió lo mejor que pudo y le volvió a dar un golpe, lo más fuerte que pudo, para quitárselo de encima.

Se lanzó contra él, tratando de que no volviera a levantarse, y Bakugo jugó sucio.

Puso sus manos en sus caderas, firmemente pero a la vez suave, sabiendo lo que esto iba a provocar en él.

Tal cual, se distrajo.

Ya no quería golpearlo. Y tal vez hubiera creído que Kacchan tampoco, si una explosión contra su estómago no lo hubiera enviado a cinco metros de distancia.

Entonces la figura imponente de All Might apareció entre ellos, y nadie más movió un músculo.

 _._

 _._

 _Cero_.

Un pitido en sus oídos provocó que sus ojos se abrieran poco a poco, cegado por la luz blanca en el techo. No necesitaba que nadie le dijera en donde estaba. Después de todo, últimamente despertaba más veces allí que en su cuarto.

―Deku. ―era la voz de Uraraka.

―Midoriya. ―esa preocupación exagerada... Si hubiera podido reírse lo habría hecho. Era Iida.

Entonces unas manos envolvieron la suya suavemente. Todoroki.

Abrió los ojos, y se encontró con el chico dedicándole una sonrisa.

Seguía con su traje, y un vistazo rápido a sus amigos le bastó para entender que no había pasado demasiado tiempo.

―¿Puedes levantarte? ―le preguntó, sin soltar su mano.

Lo intentó, y si Todoroki no le hubiera levantado, no lo hubiera logrado.

―Siento que voy a vomitar. ―dijo.

Uraraka se rio.

―Te vimos en la pantalla. Fue muy fuerte. Es normal que tus tripas estén algo revueltas.

―¿Cómo estás? ―le preguntó a Todoroki.

―Bien. Pasé por la enfermería y salí enseguida.

Entonces se levantó, tratando de no verse demasiado débil. No quería que sus amigos se quedarán aún más tiempo, ni quería que sintieran la necesidad de ayudarle.

Con Todoroki ahí, no fue capaz de preguntar por Kacchan.

Y por todos ahí, no fue capaz de hablar con Todoroki. Apenas podía verlo a la cara. Iba a decirle algo. Y si iba a decirle lo que Deku sospechaba, entonces la intervención fue en parte un alivio.

No precisamente, pero la idea se entiende.

Puso su mano sobre su estómago, y la otra sobre el velador a un lado de la cama para no caer.

Kacchan lo había golpeado. Lo había empujado, y lo había hecho explotar contra un muro, dejandole inconsciente por unas horas. Y seguramente se había ido temprano, sin siquiera preguntarse por su salud.

Estaba claro. Estaba allí y Deku lo tenía presente siempre.

Entonces, ¿por qué se seguía preguntando por él?

―¿Deku? ¿Estás bien?

Los ojos grandes de Uraraka posados sobre él, llenos de preocupación. No quería seguir viendo esa expresión en su rostro a causa suya. Ni en el rostro de nadie. Por eso hizo su mejor intento de esbozar una sonrisa.

―Si. Sólo algo cansado, lo siento si los preocupé.

―¿Prefieres descansar a solas? ―Iida siempre trataba de ser responsable.

Deku asintió, y trató de expresarle toda la calma posible, como si no sintiera la quemadura de su estómago al rojo vivo.

―¿Prefieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa? De camino tengo que pasar por ahí para llegar al hospital, y no quiero que Bakugo te encuentre en la calle. ―estaba siendo experto en disimular las cosas, a diferencia de él, cuya expresión debió ser muy obvia para que Todoroki le aclarara: ―Bakugo sigue en la escuela. All Might se lo llevó un rato y luego Aizawa se quedó con él.

―Lo hicieron limpiar toda la sala, al menos hasta que yo salí. ―agregó Uraraka.

Su mente estaba en otra parte. Al menos la parte de su mente que aún podía hacer conexiones, porque luego de despertar en esa cama apenas distinguía lo que estaba soñando con la realidad.

―Deberíamos irnos, entonces. ―Iida le dijo a Uraraka. ―Si necesitas algo, nos llamas.

―Claro. Gracias.

―Cuídense. ―le dijo Uraraka, mientras se despedía con su mano y salía detrás de Iida.

Esas miradas… todo esto. ¿Acaso estaban asustados? ¿Realmente creían que Kacchan quiso lastimarlo?

―¿Podemos hablar? ―le preguntó, luego de cerrar la puerta y apoyarse contra ella.

Deku no quería. No quería tener esa conversación ahora. Tampoco quería seguir postergándola, pero en este momento tenía demasiado en mente.

―¿Podemos hablar mañana? Sólo quiero llegar a casa.

Todoroki no estaba conforme, pero asintió de todos modos. Era así, al fin y al cabo.

Midoriya se quitó el traje, que aún llevaba puesto, y se puso el uniforme que estaba guardando dentro de su bolso a un lado de la cama. Ya era rutina.

Cuando abotonaba su camisa lo hizo lentamente, mirando su estómago. En realidad eran sus caderas. El dolor que sentía en el estómago era nada más que por el impacto, pero sus caderas eran las que estaban marcadas de forma permanente, supuso, por las quemaduras.

Suspiró, y siguió torpemente con lo suyo, evitando mirar a Todoroki, que tenía la vista fija en él.

―Tengo que hablar con él. ―le dijo al fin. No tenía que dar nombres; sabía de quien hablaba. ―¿Me esperaras de todos modos?

―Estaré abajo. ―respondió.

Deku sentía la tensión entre ellos. Le hubiera gustado decirle que se fuera, que no era necesario que lo estuviera cuidando. Pero sabía que si le decía eso se arrepentiría de dejar las cosas así.

Dicho y hecho, acabó de vestirse y salieron al pasillo. Se dieron una última mirada incómoda y se fueron en distintas direcciones.

Buscaba a Bakugo.

Siempre estaba buscando a Bakugo, lo quisiera o no. Consciente o no de que lo hacía. Al entrar en la sala cada mañana, lo primero que miraba era en su dirección, su puesto, esperando encontrarlo y que le devolviera la mirada. Aquella persona que buscas sin siquiera pensarlo cuando estás rodeado de gente, y la que extrañas a tu lado cuando estás solo. O te sientes solo.

Aún así, no esperaba nada de él. Ni siquiera cuando eran niños.

Le gustaba. Si debía ser sincero, le gustaba desde que puede recordarlo. Pero es difícil entender a los cuatro años por qué sigues a alguien a todos lados. Incluso a los nueve años. O a los quince. Hasta ahora, jamás se detuvo a pensar en ello, en realidad.

Le gustaba, ¿y qué? Eso no significaba nada para Kacchan.

Le dolió el estómago.

Por esta misma razón no podía responderle de inmediato a Todoroki; sentía en estos momentos lo que era esperar una respuesta de ese tipo, y no se sentía capaz de darla.

Menos aún de escucharla… pero eso no dependía de él.

―Kacchan. ―lo llamó.

El aludido dejó lo que hacía con aquella espátula debajo del mesón y volteó a verlo. Se incorporó de forma intimidante, como siempre, y Deku sintió la necesidad de escapar.

No se veía enojado, pero tampoco era la mejor expresión que le había dedicado.

―¿Qué quieres, nerd?

―¿Hablar? ¿Ver cómo estas? Tu mejilla…

―Tsk. Vete a la mierda, Deku. No soy tu maldito novio ni nada como para que te preocupes por mi. Además, no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

Eso era, precisamente, lo que temía escuchar.

Tomó aire. Quería gritarle, pero no pudo. Quería llorar y luego irse a casa, como siempre, pero no pudo. Quería ser capaz de responder algo que no lo siguiera delatando, pero no tenía qué.

Volteó, dándole a Kacchan la oportunidad de seguir hablando.

―Por cierto, cuando me golpeaste… no me pusiste esa patética cara que llevas siempre. Creo que sólo logras eso cuando se meten con el mitad y mitad bastardo ese. Ni siquiera se qué le ven.

Ahí estaba otra vez. ¿Era personal como había insinuado Kirishima? Ya estaba allí, ya se había expuesto todo lo que pudo y ya había explotado lo suficiente por un día. Estaba listo para lo que fuera que resultara de eso, y no tenía nada que perder.

―Al menos a él no le da miedo besarme.

Lo dijo. Lo soltó. Lo escupió. No sabe qué cara puso Kacchan, sólo sabe que caminó fuera de ese salón hasta perderse.

Era una mentira, claro. Todoroki no lo había besado, ni viceversa. No estaba pasando, para nada. Pero asumía que le dio gusto decírselo. ¿Lo estaba provocando, incitando a que lo golpeara otra vez? Tal vez. Pero quería decirlo. Al menos para quitarse la sensación que le quedó cuando Kacchan se movió lejos de él cuando trató de besarlo. De alguna forma tenía que compensarlo.

Logró llegar a la entrada, y si seguía en una pieza era porque Kacchan no acababa de procesarlo, lo que era bueno.

O al menos eso pensaba. Por eso no notó que mientras caminaba hacia la calle con Todoroki, Bakugo se asomaba a la ventana, sólo para voltear cosas mientras las quemaba, totalmente frustrado.

.

.

 _Era, al fin y al cabo, un problema de comunicación…_

Quería llorar. Iba a llorar. ¿Ya estaba llorando, no? Apenas se despidió de Todoroki, evadió a su madre y se encerró en su cuarto, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro.

Le dolía el pecho. Ahora entendía todo. Entendía todo y no era capaz de quitárselo de la cabeza. Siempre había sido así.

Sabía que Kacchan no sentía lo mismo por él. Al contrario. Y lo entendía, pero no podía dejar de llorar.

Jamás se había sentido tan expuesto, como ahora. Nunca antes había sido capaz de sacar de si todos esos sentimientos, porque hasta esa semana no los entendía, y los interpretaba de la peor manera.

Estaba en ese punto donde no sabía si saltar por la ventana o meterse en la cama cuando su madre gritó desde el primer piso.

―¡Izuku! ¡Abre, alguien vino a verte!

Su pulso se detuvo. Se levantó de la cama y se puso de frente a la puerta, secando sus lágrimas de la forma más inútil, pues sabía que sus ojos ya debían estar rojos y debía verse muy mal.

La puerta se abrió, y sus piernas temblaron. Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, a pesar de que trató de evitarlo.

Kacchan.

Llevaba el uniforme, y el bolso colgado del hombro. Lo vio por un segundo, pero no se veía como siempre. Su semblante estaba relajado.

―¿Tardé demasiado?

Lo dijo como si nada, y Deku supo que ya no podía aguantar más. Se puso a llorar de la manera más infantil posible, y Kacchan se rió de él.

Luego, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Soltó su bolso en el piso y se acercó. Deku cubrió sus ojos con el dorso de sus manos en ese momento, y Kacchan puso sus manos en su cuello, subiendo hasta sus mejillas de forma un poco brusca, obligándole a quitar sus manos de su rostro, para verlo directamente, antes de besarlo.

Sentía el sabor de sus propias lágrimas contra los labios de Bakugo, y enseguida dejó de llorar. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que sus manos volvieran a buscar su cuello, tal como aquella vez en las duchas.

Su estómago se sentía como si corriera electricidad por todo su cuerpo, y supo con seguridad que era la mejor sensación del mundo.

Bakugo se separó de él, sin quitar sus manos de su rostro, y Deku volvió a tomar aire.

Los ojos rojos de Kacchan fijos en los suyos, tal como en tantas otras veces, pero a la vez tan diferente…

―Esa es la mirada que necesitaba. ―le dijo, y volvió a sonreír al ver que Deku no reaccionaba. ―Nerd.

Entonces despertó de su trance, y le sonrió de vuelta. Y lo abrazó, como algunas veces cuando eran niños, pero… diferente.

Ahora Kacchan lo envolvió entre sus brazos con fuerza, apoyando su mentón en su hombro, mientras que Deku hundió su rostro contra su chaqueta, a la altura de la clavícula.

No se lo esperaba. Definitivamente no era un final que se esperara para nada.

Nunca estuvo seguro de cómo se sentía Kacchan cuando se trataba de él, y estaba seguro de que Kacchan tampoco supo nunca con seguridad que era lo que Deku sentía por él.

Pero ahora, entre sus brazos, emociones expuestas e intenciones claras, supo que fue el mejor final al que pudieron llegar.

.

* * *

 _Long time no see you dirty slut_

 _...Hallo! Tantos sigloooos._

 _Lamento esta historia casi tanto como mi existencia:^)_

 _El título es porque mientras escribía el besito del final salió esa canción en Spotify, pero no tienen que escucharla uwu_

 _Iba a poner muuucho más en esa parte de la ducha, pero los veo wawitas aún, entonces me remuerde la conciencia que no tengo._

 _Le puse completo, aunque no es una historia terminada, pero por si muero mañana, ya saben, deben suponer que si acababa aquí (?)_

 _¿Nos leemos? :^(_

* * *

 ** _10/11/17_**

 ** _Mordor_**


End file.
